


Uh-Huh

by graysonsflight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: DC Wedding Week, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsflight/pseuds/graysonsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in Dick and Barbara’s relationship has ever been normal or easy.  What on Earth made Dick think that a proposal would be any different?  Written for Tumblr’s DG Marriage Week: Prompt Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-Huh

**Author's Note:**

> They actually are my OTP and I adore them endlessly. I am normally so very mean to them, that just this once, I figured I do something fluffy. I do not own these characters, although I think I'd be better to them than DC has been...

I pretty sure I’m going to kill him.  Richard John Grayson is probably going to have to die today.  I love him, don’t get me wrong, I do love him.  But the idiot has been hinting at something all week. _All week._ And now it is Saturday, and he is basically refusing to talk to me.  I’m going to kill him.

\---

She keeps glaring at me.  I’m not completely sure how to handle that.  Barbara keeps glaring at me while we’ve been out on patrol.  It hasn’t gotten in the way of her work, of course, quite the contrary, she seems to be…a… _correcting_ the behavior of these jewel thieves with a little bit more… well aggressions than usual.  But it is me she keeps glaring at.  Yeah… I’m a dead man.  My hand slips down to a pouch on my belt, just to make sure, just to make absolutely sure that _it_ is still there.  It is.  Of course it is.  It has been _right there_ all week long.  There have been half a dozen times where I have almost, almost dropped down on my knees and pulled it out.  On second thought, that wording sounds horrible.  And Babs just threw a thug at me.  She threw him _at me._ Oh, this is going to be a long night.

\---

I swear to God, these thugs need to learn to just stay down.  No matter how many times I hit them, they just keep bouncing back up, until Dick tells me to stop.  He’s more in favor of tying them up then allowing me to keep…educating them.  Whatever.  I’ll let him finish up.  I’m not sure I care right now.  As I walk away, I can feel his eyes on me.

            “Batgirl?” He calls.  “Hey, come here!”

            I’m going to ignore him.  I’m going to ignore him and see how he likes it.  I can hear him running after me, and I manage to swish my cape around, dramatically of course, before he can grab me.  With as much grace and pride as I can muster, I shoot my grapping gun up and find the roof.  It doesn’t take him long to be standing, panting, next to me.

            “Batgirl? Babs?” he says.  He’s fidgeting, his hands patting down his body.  He moves closer to me.  “Hey, come on, I just want to talk?”

            “Mmm, now you’d like to talk?” I ask, my hands on my hips.  “Boy Wonder, you have been flirting around _something_ , for the last week, and then tonight, you’re barely willing to talk to me.  Until now.”

            He nods, his fingers combing through his hair.  “Well, yeah,” he says.  “Look, Babs, I’m just going to get to it.”  If he’s waiting for me to save him from something I’m not going to.  But as he starts talking, puzzle pieces start to click together in my head.  We haven’t been spending as much time together lately.  He has been busy more often.  He’s been spending a lot of time with… _Oh Good Lord… he’s breaking up with me._

\---

I can barely hear the words pouring out of my mouth because my heart is beating so fast.  But the way she is looking at me is scaring the crap out of me.  The longer I talk, about how long we’ve been dating, and how we’ve both changed and grown, I’m pretty sure she is going to kill me.  It’s now or never.  If I don’t just do this soon, drop down on one knee and ask her, then I’m never going to be able to get it out.  I love her, God I love her, but she looks absolutely terrifying. 

            “So, this is it,” I tell her.  “This is all I have, just…” I move down in front of her, pulling my mask off my eyes first, so she can see just how serious I am.

            “Look, Boy Wonder,” she interrupts me, moving to sit on the ground next to me.  Well that is completely not what I expected.

            “You don’t have to say it,” she whispers, her hands coming together in her lap.  “I know you and Artemis has been spending a lot of time together recently, and I know that she’s been going through a lot.  I get it, okay?  I get it…”

            I can’t help myself, I start laughing.  Absolutely uncontrollable laughter rips its way through my body, and now I can’t breathe.

\---

He’s laughing.  I have no idea what I could have possibly said that was funny.  I just gave him an out, I just told him that it was okay… I just want him to be happy… but if he doesn’t stop laughing soon, I might have to change my mind and beat the crap out of him anyway.

            “B-ba- Barbara!” he finally gasps out.  “I am _not_ breaking up with you!” but every other word is punctured with that laughter I remember from when we were kids.  He puts his hand into a pocket on the front side of his belt and hands me a black velvet box.

            _Oh God.  Oh God.  Ohgodohgodohgod._

\---

            “Babs?” I whisper, tipping my fingers up underneath her shaking chin.  “I want you.  I want you today and tomorrow and yesterday and always.” Admittedly that sounded a lot less corny in my head.  But she isn’t saying anything back, so I flip the box open, just in case she didn’t get it the first time.  Just in case she thought I was trying to give her a pair of earrings or something stupid like that.

            “It’s a ring, Babs,” I tell her.  I feel like an idiot.  All of a sudden I’m second-guessing everything.  What if she isn’t saying anything because she doesn’t want to marry me? What if, oh God, what if I’m doing everything wrong?  What if?

\---

I can’t hear anything over the sound of my own heart pounding.  He’s saying something.  I’m sure its something wonderful and sweet and perfect, but I can’t hear a damn word of it.  I can’t breathe as he opens up the box to reveal a simple, beautiful, perfect diamond solitaire. I still can’t speak so I try the next best thing, I start nodding my head.

            “Uh huh,” I whisper.  “Uh huh.” I feel like an idiot because I can’t get anything else out.  I reach out my shaking hand to him, his eyes growing wide as they find mine.

\---

            “Uh huh?” I repeat dumbly. I’m pretty sure she just agreed to marry me.  Barbara.  Barbara Gordon, just agreed to marry me.  By saying “uh-huh.”  But she’s reaching her hand out to me, and at this point I’ll take it.  I pull the glove from her hand and quickly slip the ring on, just in case she thinks she has time to change her mind.  I had spent a week going to different stores with Artemis, making sure I’d find the perfect ring for Barbara.

            “So this is a yes, then?” I ask, still barely believing that this is happening.

            “Of course it is, Grayson,” she whispers as she flings her arms around me, tackling me to the concrete of the roof.  “This is me, saying yes.” She kisses me as I push the cowl of her mask up over her eyes. I have always loved her eyes.


End file.
